This invention relates to mounting structure for an elevator installation hoist tool that requires less space than the prior art.
Elevators are utilized in most modern buildings which extend upwardly for more than a few stories. An elevator typically includes a cab which is movable within a hoistway. A motor and pulley arrangement, known as the machine, is mounted near the top of the hoistway, and drives a cable to move the elevator cab upwardly or downwardly in combination with a counterweight. Historically, the machine is mounted in a machine room above the hoistway. Typically, machine beams define an upper end of the hoistway and a plate is mounted on a vertically upper surface of the machine beams. This plate supports the machine, and defines a lower surface of the machine room.
A hoist tool is necessary for lifting the machine upwardly into the machine room during initial installation of the elevator. Moreover, the hoist tool is typically left adjacent the machine room, in case it ever becomes necessary to move the machine back downwardly for replacement or repair. Typically, a crane-like apparatus is mounted in the machine room.
More recently, the assignee of the present application has developed an improved location for the machine which requires less space. It is desirable to more efficiently utilize space in a building, and the requirement of a large machine room near the upper end of the building may sometimes be undesirable. Thus, elevators have been proposed wherein the machine is supported to hang downwardly from the machine beams, and toward the hoistway. However, there has been no proposed hoist tool for lifting the machine to this upper location that would not require additional space. Using additional space for the hoist tool would in some respects reduce the benefits of having the machine hang downwardly from the machine beams.
In a disclosed embodiment of this invention, a hoist tool for lifting the machine upwardly through the hoistway of an elevator is mounted to the machine beams which support the machine once it is lifted through the hoistway. More particularly, the hoist tool is preferably mounted at a side of the machine in the hoistway such that it does not require additional axial space within the building. In a most preferred embodiment, machine beams support the machine at an upper surface and the machine hangs downwardly from the machine beam. The hoist tool also hangs downwardly from the machine beam, and to one lateral side of the machine. Although it is preferred that the hoist tool be mounted to a machine beam, it is also within the scope of this invention that the hoist tool be mounted to some other mounting structure, but still positioned within the axial length of the machine, and to the side of the machine.
In further details of this invention, the hoist tool incorporates a motor driving a cable for lifting the machine. A pulley sheave is mounted on the machine beam and the cable moves over the pulley sheave, and is connected to a lift point also on the machine beam. The cable extends over two pulley sheaves mounted on a frame for supporting the machine. Through this structure the machine is lifted by the hoist tool.
These and other features of the present invention can be best understood from the following specification and drawings, the following of which is a brief description.